


let it snow

by dancing_dazai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Christmas Fluff, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_dazai/pseuds/dancing_dazai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where a Rich!Teen!Dean meets a Poor!Teen!Cas on Christmas Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let it snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [castiels_honey_bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_honey_bee/gifts).



> This work is gifted to castiels_honey_bee as a thank you for them showing their support ^-^ thank you again!

The rain pouring down from the darkening sky hit the pavement with a crash, sending all passers-by running for shelter from the storm. 

Every passer-by except Dean. 

Dean angrily kicked a pebble lying on the pavement as he stormed along in the rain, his umbrella sheltering him from the freezing onslaught as he walked through the park. 

“Can't believe it,” he grumbled to himself. “I _told_ him! I told him, like, five hundred times! He never listens!” 

In time the rain seemed to filter out and quickly turn to a light, fluffy snow, and Dean would have been overjoyed had he not been stranded in the cold all day. 

_Damn it. I'm gonna freeze out here if I don't find some shelter._ He frowned irritatedly and jogged along through the trees until he found a tall, pretty willow to conceal him. He sighed and pushed his way through the branches into the shade of the tree, leaning his back against the trunk as he folded away the umbrella. He dropped it on the grass with a soft thump and a startled noise came from around the other side of the tree. 

Dean jumped in surprise as a small, dark-haired boy in an oversized grey sweater emerged from behind the trunk, panting slightly in surprise. Dean's expression softened. 

“Sorry, man,” he said quietly. “Didn't see you there.” 

“It's alright.” The boy smiled, still looking slightly shaken before nervously stating, “I'm Castiel.” 

“Nice name.” Dean smiled back as he held out a hand. “I'm Dean.” 

Castiel shook Dean's hand but dropped it after a second, seemingly unable to make eye contact with him for very long. Dean smirked as the brunet's face flushed. 

“So, um,” Castiel began, “what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be spending Christmas Day with your family?” 

Dean sighed irritably and rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, I probably should be. But I walked out,” Dean admitted. “I'm so angry at my dad—I asked him to get me a PS4, and instead he got me an _XBox_! I _told_ him not to get me an XBox, but he never listens!” 

Castiel sighed and sat down next to Dean, his back to the tree. 

“You were lucky to get a gaming console at all,” he said quietly. “I didn't get _any_ presents.” This stopped Dean's train of thought in its tracks and he stared open-mouthed at the smaller boy. 

“Really?” he asked in disbelief. “Nothing at all?” 

Castiel shook his head. 

“Really, nothing. I've never had a dad and my mom left when I was little.” He looked away sadly. “And my big brother Gabriel isn't exactly around much.” 

Dean's heart ached for the boy and he looked away, too. After a moment of silence, Dean glanced up with a sly smile. 

“C'mon, Cas,” he said, pulling the boy to his feet. “Let's go back to my place to play some XBox.” Cas' face lit up in surprise.

“Really?” 

Dean grinned. “Yep. I'll teach you everything I know. And maybe later my mom will make us some leftover turkey sandwiches or something.” 

“That would be so nice,” Cas admitted, his face flushing. “I've never had turkey before.” 

Dean smiled sympathetically as he picked up his umbrella, opening it over his head and pulling Cas under by the hand. 

“C'mon, let's get outta here. I'll make you some hot chocolate when we get home.” 

Cas grinned. “I'd... I'd like that, Dean.” 

With that, Cas and Dean left the park hand-in-hand to spend Cas' first ever Christmas Day playing XBox together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please don't forgot to leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! ^o^


End file.
